The present invention relates to backyard equipment, and more specifically to a detachable swing that can be adjusted to one of a series of elevational
FIG. 1 shows a swing according to the prior art. This structure of swing 8 comprises a transmission mechanism 81 disposed at the topside thereof. A rotary handle controls the transmission mechanism 81 to swing a swing seat. This structure of swing is complicated and expensive. Further, because the frame structure of this structure of swing is not collapsible, the bulky dimenstion of the swing occupies much delivery space.
The present invention provides a detachable swing, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to proivde a swing, which is detachable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a detachable swing, which is safe and stable in use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a detachable swing, which can be adjusted to one of a series of elevational positions. According to one aspect of the present invention, the detachable swing is comprised of two end assemblies, a top rail coupled between the end assemblies, a swing hanger mounted on the top rail to hold a folding collapsible swing seat, two pairs of foot couplings, two bottom supports coupled between the foot couplings and arranged in parallel two pairs of legs bilaterally obliquely coupled between the end assemblies and the foot couplings, and two chinning bars connected between the legs at two opposite lateral sides, and two barrels mounted on the top rail between the swing hanger and the end assemblies to stop the swing hanger from sliding on the top rail. According to another aspect of the present invention, the end assemblies have a plurality of coupling holes disposed at different elevational for holding the top rail at one of a series of elevational positions. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the end assemblies, the top rail, the legs, the bottom supports and the foot couplings are detachable.